Stinky Pete
Stinky Pete, also known as the Prospector, is the hidden main antagonist of the 1999 golden globe winning Disney/Pixar movie Toy Story 2. He is Woody's arch-rival and former best friend and father figure. History ''Toy Story 2'' Stinky Pete is one of the many collectables from the 1950's series Woody's Roundup, alongside Jessie and Bullseye, which are kept by the evil'' toy collector Al McWhiggin. Unlike the rest of the collectables, Pete is still trapped in his box which has never opened. ''After Al kidnaps Woody and forcibly ads him to the collection, he plans on shipping the quadric to Tokyo to have them displayed at the Toy Museum and Woody learns that the three will be thrown in the storage if he doesn't participate in the exhibit. Over the course of their stay before the flight, Woody, despite his initial attempts to escape regardless, eventually grows fond of the collectable and somewhat regrets having to abandon them to the storage. Pete seizes the opportunity to play on Woody's vanity by "mentoring" him into staying by reminding him that Andy will one day have no more use of Andy and abandon him after Jessie tells Woody a story of how she was abandoned by her own owner. When Buzz Lightyear and the other toys arrive through the air vent to rescue Woody, Woody refuses to leave because of what Pete and Jessie said to him earlier. He, however, gets a change of heart and decides to take the other collectables with him. Just then, Stinky Pete (who is shown outside his box for the first time) reveals his true colors: he is actually very sadistic and mean when it comes to getting wants and can be very abusive of others. He locks the vent door using his pickax to prevent Woody from escaping and decides to take him to Tokyo by force. Buzz and the toys follow them to the airport where they go through several luggages in the baggage handling system. When Buzz finds the right luggage, Pete punches him off of the envier belt. Woody comes out and wrestles with Pete, but Pete manages to rip Woody's already fixed right arm with his pickax. Luckily, the rest of the toys invade and subdue Stinky Pete by flashing him with the cameras Buzz found in another suitcase which he previously mistook for Al's. The toys tie Stinky Pete to a nearby backpack belonging to a little girl who drew all over her doll's face, much to Pete's horror as he knows she's going to draw over him next. Personality At first he was nice and kind but, until the end of the movie he waTis sarcastic and mean. For example he was sarcastic when he calls Buzz Lightyear Buzz Lightweight. Appearance * Toy Story 2 (First appearance) Gallery Stinky Pete and Woody.jpg StinkyPete.png Category:Animated Villains Category:Disney Villains Category:Pixar Villains Category:Toy Story Villains Category:Sequel Villains Category:Males Category:Comedic Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Killer Toys Category:Jerks Category:Liars Category:Attempted Murderers Category:Greedy Villains Category:Neutral Evil Category:Tragic Villain Category:Foiled villains Category:Anti-Villains Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Villains defeated by the hero Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Villains who aren't revealed to be evil at first Category:Living Villains Category:Main Antagonists Category:Old Villains Category:Control Freaks Category:Master Orator Category:Friend of the hero Category:Traitor Category:Delusional Category:Master Manipulator Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Hammerer Category:Charismatic villain Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Axemen Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Lego Villains Category:Xenophobes Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Psychopath Category:Villains with Mental Illness Category:Obsessed Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Blackmailers Category:Envious Villains Category:Mutilators Category:Humanoid Category:Evil Genius Category:Egomaniacs Category:Sadists